Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a wheel cover assembly for a vehicle to improve the aerodynamic properties of the wheel assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Highway vehicles, such as trucks, typically have wheel assemblies that have a recessed well in the center of the wheel assembly and the end of an axle protruding in the center of the well. The end of the axle may be covered with an end cap or other axle end member bolted onto the wheel assembly. As the vehicle moves, the recessed well of the wheel assembly causes air turbulence around the sides of the vehicle, decreasing fuel efficiency of the vehicle.